punchoutfandomcom-20200223-history
Doc Louis
Jerome "Doc" Louis is an ex-heavy-weight boxing champion and Little Mac's coach. In the Wii title, he is voiced by Riley Inge. He is an overweight African American man who wears a red jacket. He is very engaged in Mac's training and matches. In the NES and Wii installments, Doc trains Little Mac as he fights throughout the World Video Boxing Association circuits. This often includes Mac running behind Doc as he rides his bike, now one of the most iconic features of the Punch-Out!! series. It has become so popular that it spawned a well-known Internet meme called "N**** Stole My Bike", with those exact words being sung in tune to the music. It is unknown who is responsible for this fad, but many people believe it came from an African-American user. Most likely it spawned in popular image website 4chan. Biography Formerly a heavyweight boxer, Doc Louis' presence achieved fame in the United States around 1954.Mike Tyson's Punch-Out!! instruction manual. 1987. pp. 3. Decades later Louis, now coaching the sport, has a chance encounter with a young fighter named Little Mac, who has aspirations to box professionally. Louis agrees to take charge of Mac, teaching him everything there is to know about boxing. In between rounds, Doc Louis often advises on a weakness or trick in Little Mac's opponent for him to exploit. With the Wii reboot of Punch-Out!!, he also appears to have taken a liking to chocolate bars and uses a lot of bad jokes. In the NES incarnations of Punch-Out!! as well as the 2009 Wii reboot, Doc Louis can often be seen training Little Mac during cinematics, however it is not until Doc Louis's Punch-Out!! that players can actually train against him as part of gameplay. Quotes Punch-Out!! (Wii): * "He can always take a whoopin'! Ha ha ha ha!" (after Little Mac barely wins a match. Also said during Glass Joe's intermission.) * "Join the Nintendo Fun- I mean Club Nintendo today, Mac!" (during intermission and results screen) * "What the--! Look. I'm just gonna start packing up. I can tell this fights not gonna last much longer. (Head-to-Head mode) * "There's many ways to eat chocolate (climb a mountain), but only one way to eat a chocolate bar (swim a river)." (during intermission) * "Can you believe it? Your friend's worse than Glass Joe!" (Head-to-Head mode) * "The more you win, the more chocolate Granny Louis lets me eat! Hahaha!" * "Don't cry, Mac. Here. I'll let you have some of my chocolate bar." (after defeat) * "I don't know what to tell you son. This guy's tossing you around like a stuffed animal. (Head-to-Head mode) * "As soon as I find out how he got so big, I'm gonna have the same thing done to my chocolate bar! Ha! Ha! Ha!(Head-to-Head) * "After you're done with this sucka Mac baby, he's REALLY gonna need his sunglasses! (during intermission against Super Macho Man) * "Join Club Nintendo today, Mac!" (during intermission, when fighting Bald Bull and after Title Defense win.) * "What a fight, Mac! This fight is so one sided, I think I'm going to eat my chocolate bar sideways."(After a win) * "Let's go, Mac baby! Dance like a fly and bite like a mosquito. I'm talking about a BIG mosquito, baby. A great, great, big one!" (Between round intermission) * "Alright, Mac! Listen up! Great job, son, I'm proud of you. But I need you to understand, keep it in the ring! You don't want to be a bully outside the ring. (said every 100 matches) * "Toupee (to be) or not toupee (not to be)? That is the question!" (during intermission against Don Flamenco) Trivia *If the first player is currently Giga Mac, Doc Louis will hang upside down beside the second player. *Doc tends to tell the player to join Club Nintendo. This is a reference to the release of Doc Louis's Punch-Out!!. In the same game, he tells Little Mac thanks for joining Club Nintendo during an intermission. References Category:Characters Category:Punch-Out!! console characters Category:Punch-Out!! featuring Mr. Dream characters